


forthcoming

by ShadowAphelion



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Biting, F/M, Fluff, mutuals cover your eyes, triumphant!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAphelion/pseuds/ShadowAphelion
Summary: Wilson spends the night with his favorite firestarter.





	forthcoming

Willow didn’t remember how the night started. Only that she was lulled by warmth and soft words and fire. There was a familiar shadow that surrounded her from all over, and what had started as back-and-forth teasing turned into something much more when he had ignited the first move: a playful bite to her neck. 

And suddenly, they were both bare.

Her clothes had been lost somewhere along the way, starting with her sweater and then her skirt. The tights that barely clung to her legs were worn and tattered, as were her pigtails that were beginning to come undone from all of their shifting.

Willow swallowed back a moan as she felt Wilson’s lips press against her neck, sharp teeth grazing the gentle skin there- biting. The night had granted her the privacy of darkness as he slipped her underthings off; slow, painful, teasing, and every inch of him mischievous as he covered her body in possessive marks. She could almost feel the bruising on her collarbone and breasts and thighs and everywhere he could’ve managed to sneak his mouth to, yet she’d craved more. And so did he.

“You’re so beautiful when you sing,” Wilson whispered against her neck, kissing the new mark as he pressed his body harder against her. “Why don’t you sing for me?”

A hand came to grasp her hip, squeezing lightly. She felt herself shudder when his warm breath lingered, a chill going down her spine when she realized what she was about to ask. “Make me.”

Although she couldn’t see him clearly, the smirk that she could feel against her skin was widening, and suddenly there was something touching her _there-_ a soft, pushing thing that made her wrap a leg around his bare waist and go undeniably mad. Willow couldn’t help but moan, then, from the unbearable pressure and the fire burning in her gut.

“Ah, there it is,” he murmured, “such a pretty sound.” Wilson’s grip tightened and she could feel herself melting under him. “More.”

“You- you are _such_ an _a-ah!”_ She tugged on a fistful of his hair, unable to stop herself from the loud noises and the panting and the soft rhythm of her body against his. He felt so much stronger in the darkness. Willow could feel it as her other hand explored his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart beating rapidly from lack of breath. Some part of him was still the same. His scent, the way he touched her like a flower one moment and bent her the next. He must’ve been satisfied with the way she quivered under his touch because suddenly he slowed down and gently rubbed her in apology. Although he’d never say it, verbally.

The air was silent but for their quiet panting. Willow felt him nestle his face against her chest, kissing the heart that was about to burst between her lungs. She peered at him curiously, still too out of breath to form any sort of coherent words or sentences- and too overwhelmed from his touches, quite frankly- and watched as he began to trail kisses down her body. He could see in the dark, Willow nearly forgot. Wilson kissed everywhere that he had marked her, trailing down, down, down, making her bite her lip in suspense.

He could be such a gentleman, even if he was a wicked king. Damn him.

His breath was on her dripping sex, tempting her- she almost wailed, then, out of the frustration she felt when she tried to urge her hips lower only to be stopped by the hands that pinned her down, keeping her in place. “Patience, darling,” he said and turned to kiss at the marks along her inner thigh. The thickness of his voice was enough to almost bring tears to the corner of her eyes. She kept a steady grasp on his hair, mindlessly pulling, playing with it as he sucked on the marks there.

His torture felt so good, she was ashamed to have ever grown addicted.

Willow’s head was already feeling much lighter, the previous shadows she’d been seeing vanishing a long time ago. But now there was only one that she’d be devastated to see go, and he was right between her thighs.

She wanted to ask if he still loved her all the same, but left the question sitting on her tongue like a bitter poison. Even if things had changed between them, even if they looked different, acted different, was it still unconditional?

Wilson was nuzzling her, humming against her skin and it almost made her feel ticklish. Enough to snap her out of her previous thoughts. He then trailed his lips up to her stomach, reveling in the way her body dipped and curved.

“I missed you,” she said, resting her hand against his cheek as the words slipped out before she could stop it. Their time together had made her all dizzy and she was still feeling the effects of his pleasuring. He looked up, white eyes glinting in the shadows, a sad expression flickering across his face for barely even a second before the corner of his lip raised in a slight grin.

“Did you, now?” He kissed her tummy. “For how long?”

He was entertaining her, she thought. But he felt so real and there were love bites on her body to prove it, so it couldn’t have been fake, but the tiny voice in her head kept insisting that it was a dream. Just a stupid, selfish dream. “Forever,” Willow gasped, “forever.”

Wilson’s hands rubbed up and down her sides in a soothing, comforting manner. She could barely see his haunting smile, deliberately hidden as he continued to press his mouth against her. Then his shoulders began to shake and Willow almost propped herself on her elbows to see what was going on, when suddenly there was the sound of laughing filling her ears. For a second, it seemed as if the darkness was laughing at her, but she could hear and feel the innocence that came from him. Something that strongly reminded her of his old self.

His laughter was intoxicating, and she almost fell victim to it as well. The irony…

“Would it kill you to know that I felt the same?”

Willow stared at him, stunned. He laughed and laughed and she didn’t know what to think, and it was only when he became out of breath from his own amusement that he quietly said: “You are my only love.”

He was… he was so silly. Under all that extravagance and trickery and sex, there was still a tiny fire that burned for her in him that never, ever changed. Even if he hadn’t realized it at first. It had always been there.

It was Willow’s turn to laugh; a tiny giggle shaking her body from something that seemed nearly impossible. As if out of adoration, Wilson pressed her mouth to her tummy once more, except instead of kisses or biting, he was blowing out of his mouth and making funny noises. Giving her raspberries and making her feel ticklish and now she was laughing even harder, a tinge of nostalgia and sadness aching in her heart for a glimpse of a second.

“Love, love, love,” he sung between pauses, a mantra- clearly enjoying the way he made her giggle and shake beneath him.

She was adamant on having a good night. And if he was here with her, kissing her to death, being silly and dorky and loving, then hell.

She’d lay and laugh with him until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me. im sorry


End file.
